1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a reinforcing geotextile mat and an embankment method using the same, and more particularly, to a reinforcing geotextile mat which is manufactured by assembling support members in a geotextile mat to serve as a retaining wall and an embankment method which uses the reinforcing geotextile mat to reduce the construction cost and shorten the construction period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to environmental or economic issues, it is frequently required to form a steeply inclined natural or artificial slope. In such a situation, in order to secure structural and dynamic stability of the slope, multiple layers of geotextile are used while constructing the slope.
In addition to the case of forming a steeply inclined slope, geotextile is used in the case of restoring a broken slope with the aim of reinforcing the ground.
In addition, geotextile is used to reinforce areas upstream and downstream from a dam and increase the height of the dam, construct a temporary flood control structure, reinforce an abutment of a bridge and decrease the span of the bridge, construct a temporary bypass road, and construct a levee using water-containing fine particles.
An example of a conventional construction method using the geotextile is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-419883 entitled “Slope plantation earth reinforcement method”, which will be described with reference to FIGS. 8a through 8i. 
The conventional slope plantation earth reinforcement method is implemented as described below.
As shown in FIG. 8A, after the in-situ ground is hardened, a plurality of steel bars 10 are laid out on the in-situ ground.
Next, as shown in FIG. 8B, support tubes 36 of a form board 30 are inserted around ends of the steel bars 10 to fix the form board 30 at a predetermined position.
Then, as shown in FIG. 8C, a vegetation mat 40 and a lapping textile 42 are installed on the in-situ ground and the form board 30, and then a first embankment layer 52 having a predetermined height is formed and hardened on the in-situ ground.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 8D, a step-shaped embankment wall 54 is formed on the first embankment layer 52.
Successively, as shown in FIG. 8E, the first embankment layer 52 and the embankment wall 54 are lapped using a lapping textile 42.
Next, as shown in FIG. 8F, a second embankment layer 56 is formed on the first embankment layer 52 to have the same height as a support section 32.
Then, as shown in FIG. 8G, by moving the form board 30 forward by a predetermined distance and fixing the form board 30 to steel bars 10,
Then, as shown in FIG. 8H, a predetermined space 57 is defined in front of the embankment layers 52 and 56, and a vegetation soil layer 58 is formed in the space 57.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 8I, the upper part of the vegetation soil layer 58 is covered by a vegetation mat 40, and ends of the vegetation mat 40 are appropriately fixed.
However, the conventional earth reinforcement method has a drawback in that, since the form board must be repeatedly installed and uninstalled in order to form the embankment layers, the construction cost increases and the construction period is lengthened.
Further, because an embankment layer may only be formed after a previous embankment layer is completely hardened, the construction period is further lengthened.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,917 discloses a method of and an element for the production of structures for containing areas of ground. In this publication, an element for use in producing stabilized soil structures comprises a sheet of double-twisted galvanized and plastic-coated metal mesh which has on one end a box portion made from panel of the sheet panels and folded up from the end of the sheet and an additional transverse panel fixed to the sheet. In use, a plurality of elements are superposed with the box portions providing the anterior wall of the structure and the remainder of each sheet extending back into the structure to stabilize the structure. Each element is filled and covered with fill material before a succeeding element is positioned on it. The fold lines of panels are defined by strips introduced into the mesh of sheet during manufacture.
This conventional technique suffers from defects in that, since the box portions must be folded and installed in situ, workability is degraded, and since specific holding means is not provided, it is difficult to handle the element.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,970 discloses an improved method and apparatus for constructing a soil reinforced earthen retaining wall. In this publication, successive soil reinforcing mats embedded within an earthen formation have bent-up face elements which are slidably engaged to enable the earthen formation to settle without bulging the face elements. Backing mats are disposed behind the face elements for movement relative thereto in generally vertical planes. The backing mats serve to support the successive soil reinforcing mats and permit the mats to move toward one another to accommodate settling of the formation without bulging of the face elements.
However, this technique still encounters the same problems as described above in connection with the conventional arts.